Clandestine
by BarbaraB
Summary: O/I They try to keep their relationship a secret in a house full of superheroes. Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Tahitian Treat belongs to whoever makes it. No offense to all you Coke, and Pepsi fans, but you can't beat red soda, sorry for the bad news. 

Notes: This fic might come as a surprise to you all. I know I am in the Storm and Wolverine E-groups, and The Gambit and Storm clubs, but that's because I am a _Storm fan, and I want to have something to do with anything that relates to her. _

Before anything else though I am a Storm/Bobby shipper (anyone who is interested drop me a line and I'll send you a list of fics with this couple). 

Thanks to Storm Freak for the beta, and to all you other folks for all the encouragement. 

I have to favors to ask of you all. The first is, of course, read and review, please. The second is can someone come up with a title. The one I had before...well, let's not discuss it. 

Continuity: This fic takes place after Operation: Zero Tolerance. The events that take place in issue (adj.less) X-Men 72(when Marrow stabs Wolverine in the throat) have been changed around to fit this fic, they also occur later. Just roll with it. 

Untitled

by Barbara B 

Bobby knocked lightly on the door to Ororo's penthouse. "O?" he whispered. "I'm coming in." He opened the door with his free hand, and entered her quarters. 

Ororo's attic had to be one of the largest rooms in the house. It also had to be one of the favorites among the X-Men. At any given time one or more of the X-Men could be found relaxing in Ororo's greenhouse, or sharing their problems with the weather goddess. 

Bobby was not in the penthouse to relax _or vent. _

He smiled at Ororo who was standing on the other side of the door. She was wearing a long sundress type thing that was the same color as her skin, with swirls of white in it. Her eyes fell to the bottle in his hand. He raised it up displaying it for her with a silly grin. "I know you don't drink, so I brought a bottle of the finest soda you can find today, _Le Tahitian Treat!" he said with a French accent, and turned the bottle so she could see the label. _

Ororo laughed cupping his chin and kissing his cheek. "Come with me." She shut the door and locked it, leading him by the hand to the greenhouse that was separate from the rest of the attic. Ororo had set up a table and chairs so that they could sit down and have a late night dinner together. 

"Everything smells great," Bobby said pulling her chair out. 

"Thank you. I ordered from the best Chinese restaurant in Salem Center." Ororo winked. 

Bobby laughed then stopped. "You didn't have it delivered, did you?" 

"Of course not, Robert." 

He sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"No need for apologies. I am just as concerned about keeping us a secret as you are." 

"Let's not talk about keeping us on the down low tonight... I'd rather tell you about this chick that I'm boning." He smirked. 

"Really?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. I think we're going to be together for a long time. She's not only a good lay, she's smart, and patient, and she's sooo beautiful. 

"Is that right?" 

"Would I lie?" 

"Yes, but I'll ignore that fact for now." 

He gave her a raspberry. 

* 

Halfway into the meal there was a knock on the attic door. 

"Just ignore it. They will go away." 

The knocking continued this time getting more insistent. "Stormy? Stormy! Can I sleep wit' ya?" 

Bobby looked at Ororo, horrified. 

"Get real, Robert," Ororo chided. "Since the Antarctica incident Remy has had trouble sleeping, and sometimes he sleeps in my bed." 

"Where do you sleep?" 

She tilted her head to the side. 

"Sorry, but that bothers me, Ororo." he said a little angrily, even though they were whispering. 

"Do not be this way, Robert. You know-" 

"I'll pick da lock, Stormy. Don't get up." 

"Stay here. I will take care of this." 

"Hurry up," said Bobby dejectedly. 

Storm shut the greenhouse doors behind her. Lucky for her and Bobby the plants would keep Remy from seeing in. 

Remy popped the door open. "I couldn't sleep. What took you so long?" 

"I apologize Remy. I was in the greenhouse and did not hear you right away." She answered following him to her bedroom, which was partitioned off. 

"Oh, why so dressed up?" he asked sitting on the bed and kicking off his shoes. He was already dressed for bed, but he'd put on shoes to come up to Ororo's loft. The mansion floors were cold at night. 

"This is what I wore today, Remy. Did you not notice?" she lied. She detested lying, but it was necessary. 

Remy shrugged. Ororo turned the light out and took off her dress. She lied in bed with Gambit. "Goodnight Stormy," he said and fell asleep with his arms around her. 

She lied there with her eyes open, anxiously waiting for him to fall asleep so that she could get back to Bobby. 

** 

Bobby sat with his head resting in his hand his elbow on the table, the other hand slowly twirling a shrimp on his fork. He had been back on the team for three months, after taking leave from the X-Men to be with his dad. When he had come back, he found himself noticing Ororo. There was no doubt in his mind that his sudden interest in her had been sparked that night at the hospital. Soon he'd worked up the courage to ask her out, and although she'd been a little skeptical the rest was history. 

They had decided to keep their relationship private for fear that everyone would watch them. They knew that everyone would want to see how the untouchable, unreachable goddess and the immature joker would work as a couple. At least that was what they told each other. Their real reason for not "going public" was because if _they didn't work out in private they could just go on and ignore the fact that they were ever together. However, if __they didn't work in public, Ororo and Bobby would have to face the fact that they'd each had another failed relationship. _

Ororo quietly re-entered the greenhouse. 

"He sleep?" 

She nodded. 

"Good. I'm not hungry anymore." He stood. "I'm going to bed." 

Ororo's shoulders slumped. 

"I'm sorry, O, but I can't stand the thought that Remy can sleep in your bed with you; when I have to sneak back to my room before anyone wakes up. We can't even go to my room, because we can't be quiet enough. As soon as we've finished making love we have to take showers because _Wolverine might smell me on you or the other way around. No p.d.a. Sometimes I might just want to pinch your butt or something-" _

"I would not tolerate that anyway-" Ororo interjected. 

"-or what if I want to fuck your brains out, and hear you scream my name as loud as you can?" 

"Do not swear, Robert." 

"What if I want to brag about us, or ask someone's advice on our relationship?" He realized he was getting loud and toned it down to a whisper. "What if we want to go on a double date with Scott and Jean, or Rogue and Remy, or Rogue and _Joseph?" _

By now Ororo was feeling terrible, and her eyes were lowered. 

"What if you get hurt on a mission? I'm not supposed to run to your side?" 

"Are you done?" 

"Yeah, I'm done." 

"Are you trying to say that you want to stop hiding this?" 

"No...I mean yes. I mean, I do want to. I've always wanted to, but what if we do and it goes downhill? I'd rather stay private forever." 

Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deep and brief. 

"What was that for?" He asked when they broke away. 

"I think that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." 

"Even sweeter than that thing about you being a good lay?" 

Ororo rolled her eyes, "Let us go up to the roof." 

** 

Ororo fought wildly to get the sky back to the condition it was in before Bobby started doing what he was doing to her. She bit down on her bottom lip and wondered if tonight would be when everyone would find out about her and Bobby. 

Bobby could see that she was losing control. Her eyes were now whited over and the weather wasn't improving. He was enjoying every minute of it. And he loved the leverage the slanted roof gave him. 

"Robert!" 

"Shh," he said laughing at the same time. He couldn't help it; they could get caught. What was it that made you giddy when you were being sneaky, and you knew that at any moment someone could discover what you were doing? 

She got louder as she plunged deeper into orgasm. He was closing in on his own quickly. 

"Be quiet!" 

She was beyond words now. The thunder and lightning were not helping. 

"Ororo!" Bobby pleaded. She tilted her head back, and opened her mouth wide. He covered her lips with his, trying to quiet her. She screamed into his mouth. 

By the time the first traces of sunlight had appeared Bobby and Ororo were back to being Iceman and Storm. 

** 

That afternoon Ororo, Jean, Cecelia and Psylocke sat in lawn chairs by the poolside. 

"I think this is the first full week that has gone by without trouble since I've been here," said Cecelia.

Betsy tsked and shook her head, "You'll learn, love." 

"Learn what?" 

"Not to say things like that. Any minute now the Brotherhood is going to come knocking." Jean answered. 

"You jinxed us." Betsy said lazily.

"I don't believe in that type of thing." 

"Like I said, you'll learn." 

"Storm doesn't believe in that. Do you, Storm?" 

"No-" 

"See?" 

"- but do not say it anyway, just in case." 

"Ay," she put her hand to her forehead. 

Rogue came out of the mansion with Bobby. They were finishing up with kitchen duty. She sat in the empty chair beside Storm. 

Bobby quickly greeted the ladies, and with a devilish grin cannonballed into the pool. "Bobby!" they shouted. He laughed and swam to the other side to join the guys in their basketball game. 

"Ah swear that boy don't let one chance to be a pain in the rear go by." 

"He is hardly a boy, Rogue." Ororo regretted the words the second they left her mouth, but she saved herself by adding, "Robert is older than many of us." She reclined her chair, and closed her eyes. 

Rogue gave her a suspicious sideways glance, "Izzat so? Well he'd be happy to hear you take up for him, _Roro." _

Ororo tensed slightly. 

"All he did while we cleaned up the kitchen was talk about you." 

Ororo could almost hear her heartbeat quicken. The other X-Women sat up. Gossiping was a favorite past time among most men and women in the mansion. There were precious few who wouldn't gossip, and everyone would listen. "You did ask me to switch kitchen duty with you yesterday. Only I couldn't on the count o' Joseph and I are goin' out on Friday when you have it," Rogue added. 

Cece speculated, "Bobby and you can usually be found in the same room, too." 

"Weren't you training him to use his powers more efficiently before he went on leave?" Betsy asked, racking her brain for times she'd seen them together in the past. 

"What's going on between you two, Ro?" Jean asked. 

The telepath tried to psi-scan her, but Storm's mental blocks were up tight. 

Ororo stayed cool on the outside, "Stay out of my head. There is nothing going on between Iceman and me. I assure you." She opened her eyes and nodded in his direction. "Just _look at him." She tried to sound more than a little arrogant. "Can you __see us together?" __You should__ see us together, she thought. _

They watched as Bobby jumped on Hank's back to keep him from dunking, and shook their heads. "I guess I see your point." Rogue said, a little disappointed. "He _does have a crush on you though. I know it." _

"If that keeps you satisfied." 

"Did anyone hear that thunder last night?" Cecelia asked. 

** 

It was Friday night and Ororo and Bobby mostly had the mansion to themselves except for Dr. Reyes and Beast who were in the lab on the lower sub-basement level. Even Marrow was away. 

So now, they lay in Bobby's bed, Ororo in between his legs, with the back of her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was now down to the middle of her back. He had asked her to let her hair grow out. She'd previously had it cut short with long tendrils hanging from each temple. Not that he didn't like it - he did. But he loved the way her long hair whipped around her body when she used her powers. 

His thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps walking toward his room. Hank hardly ever came out of the med-lab. What the hell was he doing out now? He always did have the worst timing. 

He knocked, "Bobby? Would you like to go with Dr. Reyes and me to Harry's?" 

Bobby prayed that Hank wouldn't come in. The lock on his door had been broken when he'd played a joke on Logan. Beast could easily push his door open and come right in. "You two go on, Hank. I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna catch some z's." He heard the heavy footsteps shuffle down the hall, sighed with relief and let his head fall back onto the headboard. 

"That was close." Ororo said hoarsely. 

"I didn't know you were awake. You don't want to go to Harry's, do you?" 

"Not really." 

"Good. When they leave we'll be all alone." 

"Finally. I was beginning to think that we should get a room at a motel." 

"I like that. We could still do that." 

The heavy footsteps came back down the hall, this time accompanied by lighter ones. Before Ororo and Bobby could react, the door swung open, "Have you seen Oroooorr-O my stars and garters." 

"What, McCoy?" Cecelia peeked her head over his shoulder. _"Madre de Dios!" _

Bobby had squeezed his eyes shut when Beast had come in. Now he opened them. Ororo was dressed (with only having to pull her dress over her head), and Beast was stuttering an apology, and closing the door behind him. He wrapped the sheet around his middle and jumped up, clumsily running out of bed to get to Hank. "Wait! Hank! Dr. Reyes! Come back! We can explain!" 

"No! No! Don't worry about us. I shouldn't have barged into your room like an untrained child!" 

Ororo grabbed Cecelia and Hank, and pulled them into the room. "Sit," Bobby ordered. 

The doctors glanced at the bed, "We'd rather not,[1]" they said simultaneously. 

"Well, stand then." Bobby disappeared into his bathroom dragging the covers behind him. 

"I'm sorry, Cecelia. I lied. You must understand that-" 

"Don't, Ororo. You don't owe me an apology." 

Beast could only shake his head in stunned embarrassment, "How long have you two been-" 

"About ten weeks," Bobby said through the bathroom door. 

"H-How? How did you get together?" 

Bobby came out of the bathroom dressed. He tossed the sheets into a corner. He and Ororo exchanged glances, and then he proceeded to tell them everything. 

~~ 

"...that is how it happened." 

"So, Rogue and Jean and Betsy and I were right." Cecelia said still bewildered, "I would have never second guessed. You were so cool about it." 

"Now that you know, you can't tell anyone." 

"Bobby-" 

"Promise, Henry! We'll tell when we're ready." 

"Alright Bobby. I promise. No crossies." 

"Thanks Hank. Cecelia?" 

"Whatever. I promise not to tell." 

"No crossies?" 

The good doctor rolled her eyes, "No crossies." 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two. Thanks to Ebonbird for the beta, and for the title. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.   
  
Clandestine  
Chapter 2  
"Hey, Ro," called Bobby, "Get stuck with dish duty today?"  
Ororo looked over her shoulder to see Bobby coming toward her, "No. I was just rinsing a few cups I found in the den. I will be out of your way soon."  
"Take your time. I need someone to test my spaghetti sauce anyway."   
She moved out of his way so that he could get a large pot from the cabinet below her.   
They went about their separate agendas in silence.  
Bobby snuck a quick peek at her from the kitchen table, where he sat chopping green peppers. She looked at him too. She gave him a smile, and went back to what she was doing.  
She pulled her shoulder-length hair away from her neck with a wet hand. He was glad she took his suggestion to let it grow out of the bob she'd had.   
"What do you think of me growing my hair out too? I'm thinking I could pull it off better than Joseph can." Bobby was only half-joking.  
The corners of her pretty mouth turned up.  
"I mean almost all of the guys have had long hair at some point with the exception of the Professor of course, and between me and you -- what was Cable thinking?"  
Ororo laughed. She turned around and leaned on the sink, bracing her hands on the counter top. She shook her head.  
"No?" He asked in mock surprise. He stood up and came over to her, "Don't you think it would give me that wild look that women love?"   
"No."  
He stuck his tongue out at her, then glanced at the doorway, "No one's coming, 'Ro," He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.  
Ororo looked at the doorway too, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.   
"That's it?"  
"That is it."   
"I'll take it."  
She smiled.   
After Ororo finished up with the dishes, she started helping Bobby with dinner. She was sitting at the table making a fresh salad. She looked up at Bobby who was draining hamburger grease into one of Logan's old beer bottles. He caught her looking and scooped up a spoonful of the sauce that was bubbling on the stove. He blew on it as he beckoned her over with a crooked finger.  
"Do not come anywhere near me with that, Bobby. I do not eat meat."   
A big grin appeared on his face as his brain produced his next joke.  
Ororo held up a hand to cut him off, "Bobby, I strongly suggest you choke down whatever disgusting comment you are no doubt forming your mouth to say."  
He came over to her, "I didn't put meat in it yet, and I'm sitting some without meat aside just for you."   
Ororo wiped her hands on a dish towel draped over her shoulder. He put the spoon to her lips, and she took a cautious taste.   
"Excellent." She said tasting it again.  
"Thanks." He slurped the rest down and put the spoon back into the pot. "Needs salt."  
"What did you just do?" Ororo asked disgustedly.  
"What?" The Iceman asked ignorant of his crime.  
"You just put the spoon back in the pot without rinsing it off."  
"So?" He shrugged, sprinkling salt into the pot, and then tossing some over his shoulder.  
Ororo laughed, "Never mind,"  
"Oh, you mean, because we had our mouths on it." He scooped up another spoonful.   
"Yes."  
"Sorry, won't do it again." He apologized, with a devilish smirk. Ororo knew that smirk well, but before she could even begin to ask him what he was up to. She found herself lying on the kitchen table. Bobby hovered over her, holding her hands over her head. He pulled her white tee shirt up with his teeth, and after blowing on the spoon a few times poured the sauce onto her belly.   
"Stop moving!" He scolded, but she couldn't because she was laughing too hard.   
Bobby let her hands go and dipped his head low to lick the sauce off of her. He twisted his neck to get the drips.   
She gently shoved his head away when he started chasing the drips that rolled toward her nether regions. She wiped them away with the damp dishcloth.   
Bobby stood up and grinned.   
Smacking his lips he helped her off of the table, and took her place, "Do me! Do me, now!"  
Ororo shook her head, and partially covered her face with her hand, laughing.  
"What? It tastes good like this."  
~~  
Wolverine entered Harry's Hideaway and immediately scanned the room for his teammates. He had been late for dinner, so Jean told him to meet everyone there when he'd finished. He spotted them in a large corner booth near the back. They had pulled a table over, and added chairs so that everyone could have a seat. When they spotted him they waved.  
He grabbed a chair from an empty table and dragged it over with him, placing it in between Ororo, who sat on the end of the booth, and Cecelia, who sat at the table.   
"Logan, before you sit down!" Bobby said.   
"I'm already sitting down."  
"Before you get comfortable, be a dear and get me another drink."  
"What do you want?"  
"Surprise me."  
Logan was bombarded with drink requests after that, and five minutes later he was back.  
"What're we talking about?" Logan asked Cecelia.  
"Oh, the old X-men were just reminiscing about the olden days." She took a long sip of her Smirnoff, grinning at the uproar she caused.  
"Old!"  
"You've done it now, Doc."  
"Did she just call us old?" Sam asked Betsy.  
"No, Maat. She called them old." Japheth answered.  
"Dr. Reyes, I'll have you know I was one of the original New Mutants. I was around when Magneto -uh- Joseph was headmaster!"  
The commotion stopped, everyone looked at him.   
"I was headmaster?" Joseph asked.  
The X-Men burst into hysterics.  
"Remember when Longshot and Dazzler were on the team?" Betsy asked.  
"And Havok too!" Rogue piped, "I miss those old days sometimes."  
"That is when we met Jubilee." Ororo said.  
Rogue leaned over Warren to whisper in Betsy's ear as Betsy was taking a drink. The ninja started to laugh and let the beer in her mouth drain back into the bottle. She sat the bottle back on the table, and said to Ororo, "Rogue brought up that time us girls went to the mall."   
Ororo covered her face with her hands, "Oh, no."  
"What happened?" Warren asked.  
"We got makeovers and went to Hot Bods-"  
"-It's like a Chip-N-Dale's." Rogue explained.   
The table roared.  
Betsy continued, "Back then 'Ro had a big stick up her ass,"   
Rogue demonstrated how big the stick was by stretching her hands far apart.  
"Nooo! Really?" Quipped more than one witty X-Man.  
Ororo crossed her arms on the table, a wry look on her face.  
"Alison paid one of the dancers to show Ororo a good time! He had Ororo up on the stage shaking it-"  
"She put every dancer in the club to shame!"  
The X-Men roared again.  
"I don't think it was quite that bad." Ororo objected.  
Rogue and Betsy nodded profusely. Ororo rolled her eyes.  
"I'd pay big bills to see that, Stormy."  
"I'm with ya, Cajun."  
"I'd pay to see it again." Elizabeth said.  
"Me too."   
Jean started the chanting, and everyone joined in, pounding the table too.  
"Ro, Ro, Ro, Ro, Ro, Ro, Ro….."  
Ororo was protesting, laughing, and blushing furiously.   
Bobby came to her rescue, "Leave the lady alone, you animals!" He laughed.  
"Aaaaw!" the X-men groaned.  
"Thank you, Robert," Ororo was still blushing. Little grins appeared on Jean, Betsy, and Rogue's faces. Cecelia and Hank exchanged sideways glances. Logan missed none of this, not even the extended eye contact between Roro and The Freeze Pop. He narrowed his eyes. He had been living amongst some of these people for years. That meant years of secrets. He wasn't one to mind his teammates business, but just now something passed through a few of his teammates that peaked his curiosity. Of course the girls and Hank could just be drunk, but he doubted it.  
One way to find out.  
"Remember what happened a few days later?" He asked, "I took the guys out for drinks." He laid his arm across the back of Ororo's seat, "When we came back 'Ro you were pissed." Ororo smiled at the memory.  
"Ah remember that. When she started bitchin' you laid one on her!"  
"He hit her?!" Scott asked stunned.  
"NO!" Jean swatted her husband's shoulder, "drunk fool," she mumbled.  
Logan looked at Ororo, blinking slowly and licking his lips, "I kissed her," he said simply taking a drink of his whiskey. "The look on her face…Well you had to see it."   
Jean looked across the table at Betsy they simultaneously started the chanting and table pounding again.  
"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…."  
Ororo looked at Logan and recoiled slightly at the look on his face. He was staring at her intensely.  
"I need another drink," she announced standing up.  
Logan grabbed her wrist, and stood up too. The chanting stopped, and the pounding turned into a steady drum roll. Logan pulled Ororo to him and dipped her low in his arms. The short red leather jacket she wore fell open. All drumming stopped as Ororo wrapped her arms around Logan and pressed her fists against his back.   
Bobby stared wide-eyed, thinking in any minute she was going to push Logan away. Instead she put her arms around him, and Bobby wondered if the pain in his chest was his heart breaking.  
He would later realize that it was just indigestion from all the pretzels he'd eaten.  
Ororo held on to Logan for dear life. She hoped Bobby had suddenly gone blind and wasn't watching this.   
'Goddess is he still kissing me?' She thought. She released a short feminine sigh into his mouth, and he slowly released her.   
The X-men burst into whistles, howls, and applause. Wolverine fell into his chair and howled like a wolf baying at the moon. Everyone (minus Hank, Cecelia, Bobby, and Ororo) fanned him.   
Logan could sense the anger coming off of Drake across the table. Logan spared him a glance. Bobby was watching Ororo who was at the bar ordering another drink. He looked absolutely crushed.  
Ororo spent the rest of the time at the bar trying to make eye contact with Bobby, but he would not meet her gaze.  
~~  
"Robert?" Ororo called into the dark, shutting his bedroom door behind her.   
"What?"  
"I came to talk to you about what happened earlier tonight." Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out a figure laying across the bed.  
"What is there to say?" Bobby questioned, "Obviously, I have to compete if I want you to be mine."  
Ororo sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I am yours, Robert. You have no competition. That was just Logan's idea of fun."  
He sat up quickly, "It wasn't fun for you? Then how come you didn't push him away?"  
"I tried to leave when they started encouraging him."  
"But you kissed him back!"  
"I did not!"  
"You put your arms around him." Bobby reasoned, lowering his voice.  
"I was holding on."  
Bobby was silent.  
"I'm sorry about what happened, Robert. I want you not Logan, or Remy." She paused, but he said nothing still, "Goodnight, Robert." She stood, and made it all the way to the door before Bobby stopped her.  
"Stay with me tonight."  
Ororo smiled despite herself, "Bobby, you know-"  
"We don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you."  
"But remember-"  
"I'm way ahead of you. I put a new lock on this morning. Couldn't fix the broken one so I just put a deadbolt on."  
Ororo felt along the door for the new lock and slid it into place, then made her way back to the bed, and into her lover's waiting arms.  
~~  
'Hank and Cece know?' Wolverine thought. He was standing outside of Bobby's room. He had been on his way to break up the inevitable argument the two were going to have, but they had resolved it on their own.  
Heading down to the kitchen to finish off the spaghetti he thought about all the trouble they had to be going through to hide their relationship.  
'Must've taken all the kid had not to get up and deck me at Harry's.'   
~~  
In the kitchen Logan opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a beer from the bottom shelf. He opened it with ease while standing in front of the microwave. Watching his plate spin, he took a long sip then rushed to the sink to spit.   
"Hamburger grease!" He growled after inspecting his spit and sniffing the bottle.  
Clutching the bottle he headed at top speed toward Bobby's room. He was going to kick the door in and pour it down his throat.   
He got a better idea.  
Wolverine turned around, and jogged back down the steps as the microwave beeped. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest at the thought of his revenge.   
He was going to make the Iceman sweat.  
end chapter  
Sorry it took so long everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Tell me, what do you expect from the next chapter? What did you like? What didn't you like? Who do you think will find out next? By the way my site has been updated. 


End file.
